


Snowed In

by MerKat



Series: MerKat RPs [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Bottom John, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John, Omega Verse, Rimming, Snowed In, Sudden Heat, Top Sherlock, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerKat/pseuds/MerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alpha, an omega, and a murder at a ski lodge. What's the worst that can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

"Don't lie to me. I know you were in the room with the victim. The whip cream is all over the buttons of your vest and trousers," Sherlock snapped angrily at the valet. "It's obvious you and her engaged in sexual intercourse prior to her death." The beta male had gone pale and wide-eyed with his deductions, shooting frantic looks around the lobby, as if he were afraid that someone would overhear the alpha.

"I didn't kill her!" the valet hissed anxiously. Sherlock felt inappropriately close to strangling the idiot in front of him.

"Of course you didn't! But you were there and you have answers that I need!" The alpha, by nature, was not a patient man when it came to things he knew were being hidden from him, and he was quickly losing what little patience he'd started the questioning.

John Watson might have been an omega, but he’d never been the sort to idly stand by. He’d been watching from sidelines, leaning on his cane, but as the beta shrunk back he stepped in. “Is this alpha bothering you?”

Sherlock darted a glance at the man that had just stepped up to them ( _omega, ex-military, invalided, holiday_ ), and in that one moment, the beta darted away. The alpha snarled and rounded on the other man.

"He was crucial to my investigation!"

“You were harassing him.” John’s voice was steady, almost uncaring. But he kept his eyes on the alpha.

"He was lying to me," Sherlock snapped back. "There is a murderer on the loose, and that valet's answers could help me locate them."

“A murderer? Really?” John was incredulous. “Here? It’s a ski resort.”

"And the murderer murdered their alpha with a ski pole," Sherlock returned. "Murder is not restricted to location, gender, secondgender, or age. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a valet to chase down," the alpha said sharply, accusingly.

“If there’s been a murder why is there nothing on the news?”

"Because establishments like this will pay astonishing amounts just to prevent bad press from getting out," Sherlock explained impatiently. He turned on his heel again, attempting to leave, only to feel fingers wrapping around his wrist.

“Did this valet commit the murder?”

"What? No. Weren't you listening?" the alpha replied, shaking the omega's hand loose. The ex-army man was attractive, there was no doubt, and his scent was pleasing at the least, but he was shaping up to be just as dull as the rest of them. "The victim was a female alpha, still covered in whipped cream that she had obviously used as an… accessory to intercourse. That beta is the only person thus far in the hotel with traces of whipped cream on his trousers and the buttons of his vest. This would typically indicate he held a part in her demise, but there is lipstick just under the collar of his shirt, and the victim did not wear lipstick. He was obviously busy during her murder obtaining his new, hourly, bed partner."

John looked at the alpha moment longer. “He went to the employee lounge, I think. Saw him heading in there earlier. There’s probably a locker room in there too.”

Sherlock blinked, started by the proffered information and the fact that he hadn't been called, well, _anything_ once his deductions had spilled over his lips. "Would you… like to accompany me?"

The ex-soldier's posture shifted, and the consulting detective's eyes flickered down to the man's leg, the one that he'd been favouring just a moment ago. Now it was as straight as his other leg, as if there was nothing wrong with it at all. Ah. Psychosomatic then. Well, If he wasn't scared away by Sherlock's deductions, and he was truly interested in joining the alpha on a case, then perhaps he could rid the omega of his mental holdup as well.

“Sure. Daft of my sister to send me to a ski resort with a bum leg anyway. This way.” John’s heart beat a little bit faster. Stupid. This alpha was obviously brilliant and would in no way be interested in a damaged omega, except perhaps so far as he was useful.

And like that, Sherlock was off. Despite the straight posture a moment before, the second they began to move, the omega began to limp. The alpha would have to wait until a moment of danger and adrenaline to shake the other man out of it.

The valet was indeed in the locker room, but he was already busy with a new partner, a female alpha who appeared to work at the hotel as well. She was occupied with pressing him into said lockers, rocking into him, but the second Sherlock stepped into the room, she whipped around and snarled. He didn't move any more than to narrow his eyes and open his mouth to speak.

"I want nothing from your catch except information. Leave us."

She snarled and took a step towards him. John stepped in between them, as he’d done earlier with the alpha and this beta. Who appeared to have no shortage of lady friends. “Do as he asked,” he said calmly, cane held loosely in his hands in case she moved closer. It made him wish he had his gun.

Looking at the beta, then back at the alpha and omega she weighed her options before turning and heading out the other door. John stepped aside so this quite possibly mad alpha could continue his questioning.

Sherlock ended up getting out of the beta valet exactly what he'd expected he was going to get. However, it was the start of a bread trail that led him and his surprising new omega companion all around the hotel lobby and the mountain-side over the next few days. The ex-soldier's limp disappeared fairly quick, and when they ended up facing down the murderer three days after their meeting, it was the first time the man he'd become annoyingly attracted to realised he hadn't used his cane after the first day.

John balanced on the balls of his feet, expecting them to run. He’d barely kept track of time over the last few days, and just now he was aware he didn’t even have his cane. He gave the quickest glance at his knee before turning his attention to the suspect. The police had already been called, but it could take them a bit to get to this isolated cabin.

“She deserved it,” growled the omega, glancing at John as if he’d understand.

"Yes, she did," Sherlock agreed simply, and both omegas' heads snapped to him. "Infidelity is unforgivable, especially to the degree that she practised it." Most assumed he was a 'good man' because he worked with the police, but he only worked with them because they provided what his mind needed to keep from rotting. "Unfortunately for you, I was called in on this case to solve the mystery you created, and the police have already been notified." There was the sudden sound of snowmobiles outside, and shouting. "That would be them now."

For a moment more, the omega looked ready to run again. Then she crumpled, sobbing, as the police came in. John stepped back next to the alpha. He did understand, but murder wasn’t the way to solve your problems. He glanced at the alpha as she was led out. “Now what?”

"Now they leave and I am free to tie up the loose ends this case has left in my mind," Sherlock replied. Before the door shut behind the police and the murderer, a thick pile of snow fell through the doorway from where it had begun to pile against the door and a flurry rushed inside, littering his hair with snow. Frowning in annoyance, the alpha ruffled his hair, shaking the flakes free, then stalked deeper into the cabin. As much as he'd enjoyed the omega's company over the last few days (more so than he'd ever thought he'd enjoy another's company), and as much as the omega seemed to have enjoyed his (never before had anyone complimented him so much or looked at him with such awe), this was the part where his companion left. He'd seen the circus show that was Sherlock's powers, had a bit of excitement, and now would merrily go on his way. Leaving the consulting detective alone. As they always did.

John watched him flop on the bed in one of the spare bedrooms. Shaking his head, he crouched by the fireplace and piled in wood. It took a few tries but he got a fire going. He curled up on the couch, arms folded. He was a little warm already, but it would get colder as the night went on. He tried not to think of the alpha down the hall.

It took less than an hour for all the evidence in the room to slot up in his mind, and by the time he came out of it, he became aware of a disturbingly enticing scent. He was off the bed in a second, stalking towards the source, only to find the omega asleep on the sofa, squirming uncomfortably, skin flushing and breaking out in a sweat. Estrus. 

The smell was mouth-watering, and he hardened beneath his trousers in a biological Pavlovian response. He could control himself in open spaces, but this was a small space, the scent would permeate the air too thickly for him to maintain his normally fastidious control. He strode quickly to the door and threw it open, and then immediately slammed it back closed; the snow that had previously only been calf-high had piled up to the top of the door, and if it had done that that quickly, then there was a storm raging on the other side of the snow wall. Neither of them were leaving.

John woke with a start as the door slammed, on his feet in a moment, only to feel the damp of arousal. He blushed, seeing the alpha watching him, uncomfortably aware of the attraction he'd felt from the start. "I'm sorry," he muttered, turning away. "I should have realized. I won't bother you." He started to limp away. No alpha would want someone as broken as him anyway. Especially not one so brilliant. 

"Did you need assistance?" Sherlock asked stiffly, feeling vastly uncomfortable. He'd never aided an omega through their heat before, and if this one did not require or want his help, then he would do his best to keep himself sequestered.

“I’m sure you don’t want to bother with an omega like me,” said John quietly. “I know I’m nothing to look at and I’m sure you’ve got someone much better waiting at home.” He wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to think of how much he’d like this alpha wrapped around him instead.

"I have no one at home," the alpha informed. "It is no bother. This is not a service I offer lightly. Had I not meant it, I would not have suggested it." The omega looked up at him, eyes cautiously hopeful. Slowly, as to not startle the other man, Sherlock reached up to cup those tan cheeks, and then ducked down to press his lips to smaller man's.

John moaned against his lips, reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck. God this alpha smelled amazing. There hadn’t been anyone since he’d been released from the army and he was pretty sure he’d never wanted to give himself over to anyone so badly and so quickly. John opened his mouth to the sweep of the man’s tongue savouring the taste of him.

It was instinct to back the omega through the halls and onto a bed, their kisses deepening as he dropped the ex-soldier down and crawled over him. He was glad for it for once though, his body leading his mind, as he shuffled his way between two strong legs to rock a frustratingly aching erection against the other man's. The smell was all around him, clouding his mind with its cloying intensity, and it was creating a frustration in him at the lack of skin-on-skin contact. Seconds later, his fingers were hard at work unwrapping the omega from his winter gear.

Groaning, John pushed at the alpha’s clothes. A gasp escaped him as the alpha got his trousers open and the cool air reached his cock. He thrust up, legs falling open in need. He jerked the alpha’s head down to kiss him again, nipping at his lower lip.

With a growl, Sherlock broke away and shot downward, licking a solitary stripe up the omega's hard cock before flipping him onto his belly and yanking down his trousers, setting his tongue to the slick making the slightly paler skin sticky.

"I can trust that a doctor such as yourself is clean," the genius said between swipes of his tongue. "Can you trust that I am as well or should I begin a search for prophylactics?"

John groaned and writhed on his tongue. “I believe you,” he moaned, kicking his trousers off. “If… If I didn’t trust you, we wouldn’t be here.” He dropped a hand to squeeze his own cock.

Sherlock didn't bother to respond in any other way than to shove his tongue into the slick hole. The omega shouted out and arched up, nearly dislodging the muscle from the hot passage. But he was not easily dissuaded. The scent he'd grown to enjoy over the last few days was thickly coating his tongue, the taste musky and dark. Addictive.

“God," groaned John. “Fuck me, please. Goddamnit, _knot_ me.” He was getting lost in the sensations, nearly out of his head with need and desire and the best smelling alpha he’d ever encountered, not to mention the most brilliant mind and devastatingly handsome.

They were both still dressed, but the hot demand made Sherlock's knot throb and he groaned as he pulled away, shifting back onto his knees and hurriedly pulled his cock out of his trousers. In seconds, he was surging forward, pressing his glans into the tight heat, not stopping until his swollen knot would go no further.

John rocked back against him, furiously stroking himself. The alpha fucked him hard, shoving the knot inside. Shouting, John came, clamping down around him, hot and needy and babbling.

The passage around him clamped down tight, milking his knot in a satisfying kind of orgasm he'd never before experienced. He shouted out, burying his face into the omega's coat between his shoulder blades as his knot expanded, tying them together for at least the next half hour.

Panting, John drifted on the edge of sleep, feeling the warmth of the alpha behind him and in him. “Amazing,” he muttered.

"You say that about everything I do…" Sherlock started and then trailed off, realising for the first time that- "I have never asked for your name."

John chuckled. "I guess you're right. John Watson. You?" It was ridiculous. But it also felt right. 

"Sherlock Holmes. Pleasure to meet you," the alpha replied, unable to keep from grinning at the hilarity of the situation. A second orgasm washed through him and his body tensed, hips grinding into the omega's- _John's_ \- arse as the tight passage around him convulsed.

John groaned, giggling. "Probably good we didn't bond before introductions."

"Mhm," Sherlock hummed. He was silent for a moment, waiting for the orgasm to pass as he thought. "How do you feel about the violin? And sometimes I don't talk for days. Potential bondmates should know the worst about one another."

"I'm searching for a job. I've got a temper and nightmares." John offered his throat, as sure about this as he'd been about everything else since meeting this man. 

"I happen to need an assistant and am not easily affected by the moods of others," the detective countered, nuzzling at the tan neck. "As for your nightmares, I have been wanting to conduct a study, but have not had a subject on which to experiment."

"Oh dear. Sounds dangerous." John rolled his hips, rewarded with a soft moan from his new lover. He thrilled at the sound, cock twitching underneath him. 

"It is," he said with a shallow thrust of his hips, " _exceedingly_ ," thrust, "dangerous." The final word came out as more of a purr as his knot deflated. Still though, he did not cease the movements of his hips, the omega's heat-scent keeping his cock hard. John was beginning to move under him, hips rolling to take in the alpha's cock. Sherlock slid his hands under the man below him, sliding his fingers beneath the layers of fabric to press his palms to the warm skin of John's belly, holding tight as he began to fuck into the omega harder and faster..

"Sherlock," John moaned his name, loving the feel of it on his tongue, offering his throat to the alpha, delirious with the need.

It took almost no time before his knot was swelling again, and Sherlock began to tug the collar of John's jacket and shirts out of the way, exposing the curve of the omega's neck to his eyes. The man below him began to rut furiously into the mattress, grinding a no-doubt hard cock into the sheets. When the alpha's knot was forcefully shoved passed the rim, he bit down on the space of skin over the omega's scent gland, bonding them together.

John gave a low cry at the chemicals rushing through his system. He came hard, bucking underneath his alpha, feeling the teeth tighten their grip. It was amazing, pleasure and pain. 

As his cock pulsed wave after wave of semen into his new mate, Sherlock leaned back to lick the blood from his omega's fresh mating mark. "You know," he commented offhandedly between licks, "I never anticipated wearing clothes should I ever decide to have sex."

John's eyes flew open. "You never...?"

"Sexual intercourse has never been of interest to me," he informed, tightening his grip and sitting back on his heels, taking John with him. The new position forced his cock a little deeper and the men moaned simultaneously as the alpha came again. Unable to help himself, long-fingered hands smoothed over the soft belly of his mate, undeniably aroused at the thought of his omega taking every last drop of his release.

John rest his head against Sherlock's shoulder. "I'm honored, really. You're amazing."

"I know," the alpha replied simply as his hands meandered, feeling out the details of his new mate's body. John's body began to shake, but before he could inquire as to the matter, the man began to giggle.

"This is ridiculous," laughed John. "The most ridiculous thing I've ever done. And I invaded Afghanistan."

"Well, I cannot promise invasions," the consulting detective said, keeping them in the same position even as his cock softened, "but I can promise criminals and threats of fatal violence."

"Sounds perfect to me."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let us know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that we may better our writing! Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [our original post](http://merkatrps.tumblr.com/post/104878146928/snowed-in)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow us on tumblr as well!


End file.
